Sommeil Aphrodisiaque
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Mid-Underwater (1x09) . Lorsque Norma se glisse volontiers dans le lit de Norman, il y a des surprises au réveil le lendemain….


Sommaire : Mid-Underwater. Lorsque Norma se glisse volontiers dans le lit de Norman, il y a des surprises au réveil le lendemain….

Pairing : Norma/Norman.

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Note : quand j'ai vu la scène où Norma partage le lit de Norman dans le 1x09 je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument que j'écrive là-dessus ! Chose à présent faite ^^

XXXXX

_**Sommeil Aphrodisiaque. **_

XXXX

Ça n'était pas arrivé depuis des années, depuis les soirées pyjamas dont elle avait parlé.

Mais au vu des récents événements Norma s'était vu obligée de pousser un peu le destin.

Elle avait senti cette pointe de fierté lorsque son fils avait tout naturellement proposé de lui laisser le lit et de dormir par terre mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Non, ce qu'elle désirait ce soir-là c'était d'être dans ses bras, en sécurité et de se sentir choyée.

Son petit garçon n'était plus et le beau jeune homme qu'il était à présent la comblait de bonheur.

Le baiser dans le cou avait été un plus, elle n'avait pas réfléchit mais ne regrettait en rien cet extra qu'elle avait volé.

Lorsque Norman éteignit la lumière, elle en profita pour se caler un peu plus contre lui et soupira, heureuse.

/

Norman était bien, et lorsqu'on savait qu'il avait le sommeil agité ces derniers temps on ne pouvait qu'en être étonné.

Lorsque Norma lui avait demandé de dormir avec lui il avait rapidement esquivé, voulant être un parfait gentleman et de ce fait éviter une ambiance étrange.

Mais elle avait su le convaincre et il admit qu'il n'était pas tout à fait contre l'idée de passer la nuit près d'elle, comme avant.

Il avait chaud dans son lit, qui était bien trop petit pour contenir deux personnes adultes mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu changer de place.

Il faisait des rêves récurrents, toujours les mêmes, teintés de soupirs érotiques et de corps voluptueux, sauf que cette nuit il sentit quelque chose de différent.

Cette nuit tout paraissait plus réel, plus palpable…

Il s'entendit gémir et comprit qu'il venait de s'extirper lui-même de cette charnelle chimère.

Il s'était retourné dans la nuit et Norma lui tournait à présent le dos.

Lui avait drapé un bras possessif sur elle et s'était collé à son corps.

Il était brûlant….

Brûlant de chaleur et surtout de désir.

Inconsciemment son bassin ondula contre ce corps qui lui paraissait si accessible maintenant.

Il avait envie de….

Trop tard, son corps avait pris de l'avance sur son esprit et l'une de ses mains s'était déjà glissée sous le tissu de la jeune femme et flirtait avec cette peau douce qui le rendait fou.

Norma gémit, le faisant temporairement arrêter, la peur au ventre.

-Continue….

La voix grave de Norma sembla indiquer qu'elle n'était pas réellement réveillée mais ce fût suffisant pour le jeune homme qui, de toute évidence, ne demandait rien de mieux.

Presque timidement il laissa sa main glisser sur son ventre pour remonter vers sa poitrine.

Un hoquet de surprise et un coup de rein furent les seuls signes de stupéfaction du jeune homme lorsque ses doigts atteignirent enfin les seins maternels.

Son membre tendu glissait à présent à une vitesse folle tandis qu'il flattait les globes de chair.

Il n'était plus vierge et avait déjà connu le corps d'une femme, il ne comprenait donc pas vraiment pourquoi cette expérience ci avait un petit goût de 'plus'…

Mais l'excitation qui le parcourait à ce moment précis n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait connu par le passé.

Une main féminine vint s'ajouter à la sienne alors qu'il était en train de se jouer d'un téton.

-Norman….

Cette fois-ci Norma avait l'air bien plus réveillée à en croire les mouvements de ses fesses qui se collaient de plus en plus au sexe, encore couvert, de Norman.

-Je…

Il s'étrangla sur sa phrase, ne sachant quoi dire en réalité.

Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire sans doute.

Il n'était pas désolé de ce qu'il se passait et avait depuis bien longtemps passé le stade où il pouvait s'arrêter de bouger.

Norma, elle-même, n'avait pas l'air de vouloir qu'il s'arrête.

Il lui embrassa le cou, savourant ses petits cris d'exaltation .

Oh que c'était bon. Trop bon.

Il se savait près, tout près de la jouissance et ne fit rien pour altérer la cadence.

Il admit être soulagé lorsqu'il se déversa dans son pantalon.

Reprenant sa respiration comme il le pouvait, il soupira contre la peau chaude de sa mère.

La tâche sur son pyjama devenant plus grande et plus froide à mesure que les secondes défilaient.

-Je…

Norma ouvrit les yeux, un énigmatique sourire aux lèvres.

Elle prit la main qu'il avait encore posée sur sa poitrine et l'amena à la bouche.

-Ne t'en fais pas Norman, c'est une réaction des plus naturelles.

En une petite phrase elle avait réussi à l'apaiser et à lui éviter une crise d'angoisse.

Elle se retourna et lui vola un rapide baiser à la commissure des lèvres.

-Il est bientôt l'heure de se lever ! Va sous la douche, je te prépare le petit déjeuné !

Elle se leva et tel un ouragan, disparu de sa chambre, le faisant rire.

Ça le changeait d'hier matin. Ça le changeait de tous les autres matins, aujourd'hui avait l'air d'être une matinée plus désinvolte et plus libre.

Il sourit et concéda enfin à sortir du lit, faisant la grimace une fois seulement qu'il remarqua la pagaille qu'il avait mis.

Se déshabillant pour se glisser sous le jet d'eau, il rougit en repensant à la façon peu orthodoxe dont il s'était réveillé.

Il savait, intellectuellement au moins, que ça ne se reproduirait pas mais il ne pouvait empêcher cette petite voix qui lui disait que ça avait été parfait et que si l'envie de recommencer lui prenait il y aurait toujours un moyen….

Curieusement le fait que cette petite voix dans sa tête ressemble à celle de Norma ne le dérangea pas, au contraire ça l'apaisa.

Tant que Norma était avec lui il savait que tout irait bien.

Tout ne pouvait qu'allait bien.

XXXXX


End file.
